tinklefandomcom-20200215-history
Hooja
'Hooja '''is the King of Hujli, and a prominent character in the ''Tantri story line. He debuted alongside its titular character in Tinkle Digest #1. Hooja is, as aforementioned, the King of Hujli. His minister, Tantri, is his trustee, adviser, and friend. However, unbeknownst to Hooja, Tantri is constantly plotting and scheming to terminate him so that he can become king in his stead. Hooja has survived every attempt on his life not by skill or planning, but by pure luck. On various occasions, where he was successfully sent away or presumed dead, he chose comical or heroic moments to return from "the dead". In spite of the various attempts, Hooja remains oblivious of all of Tantri's attempts, and considers him a close, trusted friend. He has often put his life in Tantri's hands, because every attempt on his life only increases his trust in Tantri, as they end up portraying the latter in a good light, much to the frustration of the same. History and Origin Hooja's origins are a matter of conflict. Whereas most arcs show that he was born the crown prince of Hujli, in the Tantri: Prom King arc, he is shown to be an ordinary college student who is both friendless and dim witted. However, he would become prom king through Vichitrabuddhi unknown interference and later the ''king through unexplained circumstances. However, most sources agree that he was born into the royal family of Hujli. He would become the King of Hujli after his grandfather, Bhooja, was presumed dead as a result of a plot by Tantri's grandfather, Grantri. After his grandfather was declared dead, he became king instead of his father because the latter was at war. He was spared of conspiracies because Grantri was unfit to plot against ''another king, resulting in his resignation. For the same reasons as Hooja, Tantri became mantri instead of his father. Something noteworthy regarding Hooja is his age, as previous incarnations used to depict him as older and with grandchildren while recent incarnations show that he is still considerably young and of marrying age. Although many of his relatives have been addressed, primarily many nephews, none of them, including his implied cousins and siblings (parents to his nephews as he is unmarried), are his heirs as monarch, as it has been provided and proven that Tantri will succeed him given the circumstance. Personality and Traits Hooja is shown to be fat and lazy, but still an adequate ruler. Although Tantri states that without his help Hooja would never be able to manage the kingdom, when Tantri did ''become king for a while, he found himself unable to manage the throne or the stress, and admit that Hooja's job was harder that he thought and Hooja himself was better at it than he ever imagined. Hooja's own personality still makes him seem like a hopeless ruler; he is constantly eating and sleeping, doesn't show much intellectual activity, and has an insatiable hunger for ladoos. However, he is shown, on select occasions, to be an imposing and dominating political figure, and is greatly loved by his people, and has never been given negative feedback from them. The King of Hujli, he generally looks out for the well being of his subjects. He is a noted philanthropist and has appreciation for education systems, apparent when he posed as a professor and observed one of Tantri's visiting chemistry classes, later stating that the latter had taught his students well. Hooja was known in the past for disguising himself and roaming around as a common man to get to know his people better. He would open a tourist industry for Hujli at ridiculously low prices to fraternize with the outside world, attracting the likes of Jagganath. Hooja has an exceptional, albeit misplaced, amount of trust in Tantri. This is shown when his nephew discovered Tantri's conspiracies when he was acting ruler and was convicting Tantri for his crimes, Hooja took was furious at the former for daring to accuse his minister of such "heinous crimes" and order his young nephew to be dragged out of the kingdom by wild horses (on Tantri's suggestion). This is similar to how in ''Tantri: The Throne, where he is presumed dead in a flash flood (he was rescued and nursed by tribals), he returns to save Tantri from the whiplash of several badly taken decisions by the latter. In both cases, Hooja arrives in the nick of time to save his (supposedly) loyal friend and minister. Category:Recurring Characters